


Saved by a (not so) angel's grace

by WilliamWiggleSpeare



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Attempted Sexual Assault, Blood and Gore, Bloody Makeouts, Bullying, Characters with PTSD, Drugs, F/F, F/M, LGBTQ Characters, M/M, Not all heroes wear capes, Other, PTSD nightmares, Pansexual Mabel Pines, Past Character Death, Suspicious, There will be Porn, Vomiting, and are forced to do chores for the rest of the day, and the friday the 13th series, at some point dipper and bill get caught making out, based off my knowledge of jason voorhees, basically only rapists and the like, because i know dipper absolutely does, bill and mabel are a disastrous dynamic duo, bill is a f r a i d, bill is gay and does crimes, bill only kills bad people, but drunk dipper is about as strong as a wet noodle, but i tried to imply it, can you tell i havent watched friday the 13th before?, cause dipper isnt a light weight but he got super drunk after andrew gave him that cup?, committing of crimes, dipper is the bisexual chaotic mom friend, dippers friends dont approve of bill, grunkle Stan taught the twins self defense, he saved their nephew, hiding a criminal, honestly the only reason the grunkles havent snitched to the cops about bill is cause of dipper, it doesnt actually happen tho, its not explicitly stated that dippers drink was drugged, just really lowkey magic gravity falls, mabel threatened to kill bill if he hurt dipper, making out in the woods, no drugs are done (consensually) by the main characters, not really magical gravity falls, poor bill ):, some wear hockey masks, sorta - Freeform, thats a perfectly good reason to pretend not to know about the local serial killer, this is why you dont drink kids, threatening to murder bullies, will update the tags as I go, you'll definitely regret it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-02 00:41:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17254400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilliamWiggleSpeare/pseuds/WilliamWiggleSpeare
Summary: When Dipper goes to a house party over spring break with his sister Mabel, he isn't expecting anything exciting. But when an asshole tries to get in his pants while he's drunk, he's sure that this is definitely the end of his somewhat good luck, until a masked hero quite literally slices and dices his attacker, saving him. Dipper isn't sure what to make of the machete wielding hockey mask murderer except that Dipper totally owes him now (and maybe, just maybe, that the mystery man has a nice ass too).Billdip but Friday the 13th au. Yeah...





	Saved by a (not so) angel's grace

**Author's Note:**

> Hullo! Welcome to another fic idea that wormed its way into my heart and wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it.  
> Enjoy and Please let me know if there's any errors! <3 <3  
> This is my first time actually making a summary instead of just a short sentence explaining what's gonna happen, so please go easy on me.
> 
> Also if you have any questions about the story, comment them and I'll try to get back to you u3u!!

Dipper could already tell by the thrumming bass of the music that he would have a headache in the morning, unfortunately, it was something he learned to cope with since he enrolled in college. The late nights studying and the rude people served as a constant reminder of why he didn’t join his sister in most of her social outings, but somehow she was able to wrangle him into coming with her to a house party, promising that _‘she owed him one’_ and that she’d _‘do nerdy conspiracy stuff’_ with him soon. Dipper smiled to himself as he watched his glitter bomb of a sister go find her friends and begin to mingle and gossip about boys, waving to him with a giant smile as he migrated to the table that held all the drinks and food.

He grabbed the infamous red solo party cup and filled it with soda and alcohol, hoping that the alcohol would numb his slowly blooming headache for the night, morning Dipper could deal with the consequences, for now, he would try to enjoy himself. He expertly swerved around the spilled drinks and food on and around the dance floor and found a place in the huge house near an alcove that had cushions and books surrounding it, a place Dipper wouldn’t mind spending the night like the book worm he is. He could only give mental commentary lest he wanted people to see him talking to himself, he had enough problems with bullies as it is. At least the party wasn’t terribly boring, contrary to belief Dipper did occasionally parties as long as they didn’t get too illegal, the last thing he needed was his Great Uncle's chewing his ass out and getting grounded because he got arrested for being at a party that had drugs being dealt at it.

Dipper sighed and sat in the alcove, looking out the window right behind it and sipping at his drink, slowly getting tipsy and vision getting blurry as the alcohol worked its way through his system. He was glad he came to the party with his sister, he hadn’t gone out in a while and he was starting to get cabin fever from no fun changes in his mostly homework and studying schedule. He was even tipsy enough to enjoy the terrible music with bass so loud it made his ears ache, slowly swaying to the rhythm and clutching his empty drink like a lifeline. When Dipper realized that his cup was empty he frowned and tried to make his way through the crowd to get a refill but felt somebody pull him back by his shirt, almost making him fall on his ass. He turned around sharply, ready to tell off whoever was trying to bother him but blinked when another red solo cup was shoved in his face. Dipper followed the hand holding the cup, glancing up the arm until he met the persons face, where he just stared in drunk confusion.

“Here man, I noticed you ran out of beer a while ago so I went and got you some more.” The mystery man explained, a warm smile gracing his lips.

“Oh...thanks. Was jus’ about to get some more m’self.” Dipper slurred back, taking the cup and sipping slowly. 

“No problem. I’m Andrew, what’s your name?” Andrew announced before clinking their cups together as cheers. 

“I'm Dipper, came here with m’ sister. She always drags me t’ stuff like this.” Dipper mumbled, mostly focused on his drink, since he has always been bad with people he wasn’t well acquainted with, even drunk.

“Oh that’s nice of her, I’m an only child so I’ve always been jealous of people with siblings. Weird I know.” Andrew chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck with a hand.

“Yeah, I dunno where she is though, probably suckin’ face with a rich blonde girl…” Dipper scanned the crowd, affirming his suspicions that his sister was probably in a closet getting handsy with her crush Pacifica. 

“Ah I see, hooking up with someone. I don’t see how people could do that at a party, too many things that could go wrong, y’know?” Andrew sighed before patting Dipper on the shoulder.  
“Hey man, it’s getting loud in here, you wanna go outside where it's less crowded?” Andrew suggested, even wincing to make it look like the music was hurting his ears. Dipper looked up at the taller man before nodding, he couldn’t really feel his headache anymore since the alcohol had numbed his system completely by now. Andrew just smiled before wrapping an arm around Dippers shoulders and leading him outside, onto the large patio definitely fitting for the giant house, but they didn’t stop until they were at the fire pit on the edge of the patio, sitting down on the porch (patio?) swing and gazing up at the stars.

“Beautiful, aren’t they?” Andrew looked at Dipper as Dipper looked up at the sky, trying to find his constellation. 

“Th’ stars? Oh definitely. Love the stars, actually what I’m nicknamed after, y’know.” Dipper rambled before startling when Andrew leaned in, close enough to feel the breath on his neck.

“I wasn’t talking about the stars, I meant you.” Andrew grinned, pressing a kiss to Dipper’s neck before he started to pepper Dipper’s entire shoulder and neck with the kisses.

“O-Oh, thanks I guess? Sorry man but I’m- I’m not….Not interested.” Dipper stumbled over his words and scooted further away from the man, trying to be obvious in what his body language was saying.

“Oh don’t be like thaaat. It’s a party, you’re supposed to have fun. Plus you’re even kind of cute.” Andrew prompted, moving an arm around Dipper’s waist and pulling him closer, kissing at his neck again and moving his other hand to rub at Dipper’s thigh, getting dangerously close to his crotch, too close in Dipper’s opinion.

“I-I’m gonna head back inside,” Dipper announced, standing up and knocking back Andrew's hands, trying to find the way back inside before he felt strong arms wrap around his waist.

“Come back, I’m not done with you.” Andrew huffed, tone taking a sharp turn as he yanked Dipper backward and into his arms yet again, trying again to shove his hands into Dipper’s pants before Dipper huffed. He was drunk but he wasn’t going to just let this happen, even drunk Dipper had survival instincts, which in turn made the drunk college student whirl around and splash his drink in Andrew's face before he made a run for it, running towards the field that started where the patio ended and kept going until the forest started. Dipper was running off of pure adrenaline, making him pant as he kept running, definitely not used to running this much, not since high school at least. Taking as much advantage of a stunned Andrew as he could, Dipper didn’t even think before he dashed into the forest. He grew up around a giant forest, he was in his element, well, he would be if he wasn’t drunk, he was sloppy when he was drunk, making it easier for somebody to sneak up on him. Eventually, Dipper ran out of steam and just in time to stumble into a large clearing, definitely scaring off any wildlife with his loud panting.

Dipper was trying to get his thoughts together to formulate a plan but the alcohol kept them jumbled and tangled like an alphabet soup of thoughts. He looked around before trot-limping to the far side of the clearing, resting on a fallen log and catching his breath, chest heaving as it tried to get as much oxygen as it could. When Dipper felt confident enough that he lost Andrew, he got back up, humming unhappily about his sore legs, at least he was smart enough to wear his sneakers and not one of his pairs of fancy dress shoes. While Dipper was lost in his thoughts about how impractical skinny jeans were, a figure crept up behind him before grabbing him around the waist and covering his mouth with a sweaty hand. Dipper immediately knew it was the exact thing he was running from, judging by the amount of cheap cologne wafting off of the body behind him.

“Found you. I’ll admit, it wasn’t easy, but I did it.” Andrew breathed a laugh as he let Dipper go before pushing him roughly, expecting him to fall. While Dipper was pretty out of shape and not the best athletically, he was weirdly amazing on his feet, having deer like balance, even drunk off his ass, so it surprised Andrew when Dipper didn’t fall down, only stumble a bit before he turned around. Dipper tried his best to summon all the knowledge his great uncle's bestowed upon him during self-defense training and got into fighting position, like one of those fighting games you could find in arcades. 

“Oh what, are you gonna beat me up? Oh nooo, I’m so scared of the drunk asshole trying to hit me with his noodle arms.” Andrew laughed cruelly, before sighing and wiping the sweat from his face before he started on a rather boring monologue about how Dipper should just let this happen and how he deserved it or some bullshit, which fortunately Dipper was too drunk to understand most of it, but he also took the chance while Andrew was distracted to punch him square in the face before hissing, holding his bleeding knuckles gently. The result was immediate, Andrew angrily wiping at his face as his nose gushed blood, ruining his over-priced polo shirt and probably designer jeans. 

“You little bitch! These clothes cost more than you do!” Andrew yelled like a spoiled little kid, turning red in the face before he struck Dipper, tackling him to the ground before getting back up and kicking him in the ribs, making Dipper cry out, before he used his legs to trip Andrew and try to crawl away, before Andrew got up again, grabbing Dipper by the hair and pulling him up before slamming him back down into the ground. Dipper groaned as he was slammed into the ground repeatedly, Andrew’s goal clear but the top of the head was more sensitive than the forehead, to quote his great Uncle Stanley, _“It’s nature’s snooze button!”_. So it took a few more tries before Dipper’s vision was swimming, making his head buzz with pain, before he was pulled up again and turned around to lay on his back and looking up to find a sneering bloody-nosed Andrew, who was grinning sickly before he clicked his tongue with a sharp ‘tch’ before standing back a few steps before he ran up to try and kick Dipper again in the ribs. Dipper winced, shutting his eyes and bracing for the pain but, it never came. Dipper cautiously opened his eyes before gasping (louder than he intended to). 

Where Andrew would’ve stood if he was able to bruise and crack a few more ribs was a tall man with a large dirty and tattered brown jacket, jeans and black combat boots, face covered by the darkness of the sudden clouds covering the moon, a gloved hand tight around Andrew's throat, holding him off of the ground before he slammed him back into the ground similar to how Dipper was slammed. Dipper scooted back, scared but also wanting to give the man room. The man kept the beatdown going before Dipper heard a loud ‘shing!’ and felt some sort of warm liquid spray onto his face before he hears the sound a couple more times. When the moon finally came out from behind the clouds and shed some light on the scene, Dipper gasped and covered his mouth, trembling. Spread out in front of him was Andrew, or well, what was left of him and surrounding that was a growing pool of blood, getting onto Dipper’s shoes as he scrambled back and tried to stand on shaky legs. 

Dipper dared to look up at the man, his body illuminated by the moonlight, but Dipper could only see the white hockey mask that had blood splatters on it, making Dipper even uneasier. The drunk college student groaned and gripped his sides, both from the pain of getting kicked in the ribs and sudden nausea from seeing a dead body up close.

“Eughhh, I think ‘m gonna be sick.” Dipper groaned, covering his mouth with a hand before running over to the edge of the clearing and emptying the contents of his stomach, grumbling about how he should’ve never had alcohol and how he’s never gonna touch another drop of the stuff before he feels a hand rubbing his back, a soothing gesture to somebody who is currently losing their lunch, but not to Dipper who suddenly remembers that there’s a serial killer in the same clearing as him, but honestly Dipper can’t find himself caring. A gruff voice spoke up, it sounded like somebody was constantly screaming to reach that level of gravelly voice.

“Just let it all out, yeah partying is fun but dealing with the consequences are definitely not, kid. Believe me.” The voice tried to comfort Dipper as the hand kept rubbing his back. It took Dipper a minute or two to realize that the voice belonged to the serial killer, the same one who chopped up the guy who was trying to get into his pants not even thirty minutes ago. Dipper’s survival instincts flared and he stood up and turned around to face the man, squinting at him skeptically. 

“Wh...Why aren’t you attacking me too? Isn’t that how this works, a couple of guys go to a shitty college party and get drunk then get attacked by a crazy ax murderer? Or are you just waiting until I’m done throwing up to kill me, some sort of pity for me cause you know what it feels like?” Dipper rambled, ready to run away again if he needed to, but he wasn’t confident that he would get far, especially with a professional murderer.

“Oh geez, how should I put this? No, you drunk little-.., I didn’t just save you from that scum to kill you too, what is this, some crappy 80’s movie?” The masked man puts his hands on his hips, acting a lot like a diva for just having killed somebody. 

“Sorry, just...suspicious y'know? I did almost get assaulted and now you expect me to believe there’s a machete-wielding vigilante going around killing bad people? Sorry, it’s just that that's really hard to believe. Not trying to be rude or anything.” Dipper rubbed the back of his head, wincing when his fingers grazed a sore spot that would definitely be a bump in the morning.

“Understandable, I suppose. But first things first, are you okay now? That asshole was being pretty rough with you.” The masked man was mother-henning the college student now, though it was hard to tell if he really okay when it was dark out.

“I know I’m gonna be hurting in the morning but right now? Not really sure, kind of nervous? Tired? A little bit of everything right now.” Dipper rubbed his face, grimacing when he felt the blood on his face get smeared around, making an even bigger mess.

“Well, ya aren’t dead so that means I did my job right! So let's get going, I’ll make sure you get home safe, if that’s all right with you, kid.” The man clapped before sheathing his weapon and looking around before he sighed, taking off the first layer of his jackets on himself before wrapping it around Dipper’s shoulders.  
“It’s cold out, you need it more than I do, kid.” 

“My name is Dipper, not ‘kid’. Please use it.” Dipper huffed softly before pulling the jacket tighter around himself, the two men built differently.  
“But thank you, for the jacket. For everything I guess? Thanks to you I won’t be dead in a ditch, which is a plus, so again, thanks.” Dipper gave a weak smile before he slowly made his way to the trail that led back to the house, listening to the masked man follow behind him, his steps heavy but light, just like a cat. 

“It’s no biggie, it’s what I do Pinetree!” The man chuckled, wrapping his arms behind his head and stretching.

“Pinetree? Where did that come from?” Dipper snorted but didn’t look back, just kept moving.

“Well, I found you in a clearing in the forest that’s surrounded by pines, nickname just kinda stuck in my head.” The man explained, shrugging.

“H-Hey wait! I told you my name, but you still haven’t told me yours!” Dipper turned around, facing the man and finding that he was a good three inches taller than him, so he had to look up to face him properly.

“Oh, how rude of me! My alias is Cipher, sorry Pinetree, can’t have my real name getting out there. You know how it is.” The man, Cipher, grinned at him before turning Dipper back around by the shoulders so they could keep walking back to the house. And before long they were there, but Dipper definitely did not want anybody to see them so he cut across the perfectly manicured yard to get to the truck Mabel and He shared, but he doubted she would need it tonight, she was probably already at the Northwest mansion, doing...things he didn’t to think about with her crush. Dipper fished the keys out of his pocket but handed them to Cipher.

“You..you know how to drive right? Cause I am way too drunk to drive right now.” Dipper handed Cipher the keys after unlocking the truck, getting in the passenger side, waiting for the other man to get in. When Cipher finally did get in, he had a lot less equipment on, and looked less like a crazy murderer and more like a weird guy wearing a hockey mask now.

“Can’t drive while wearing weapons, it’s pretty hard actually. So where to?” Cipher looked at Dipper with an eyebrow raised, though Dipper couldn’t see it because of the hockey mask, Cipher’s tone of voice suggested he raised an eyebrow.

“Uhhh, fuck, you know where the Mystery Shack is? There. That’s where I live.” Dipper rubbed his temples, groaning softly as the pulsating of his skull lessened ever so slightly.

“Seriously? You live in that infamous tourist trap? You’re joking.” Cipher laughed but started the truck anyway, beginning the long drive from the next town over back to Gravity Falls.

“Sometimes I really wish I was joking, man, but I’m really not. My Great uncle’s turned their house into a tourist trap to make money at home since they’re both recluses.” Dipper puffed out a laugh before wincing at how it made his ribs ache. 

“Damn, can’t even imagine living there. Do you guys like, use the creepy garden gnomes as dishware?” Cipher looked over at him again, a shit-eating smile on his face.

“No, the gnomes would kick our asses if we tried to use them for that. They have sharp fuckin’ teeth too, so we don’t even think to try it.” Dipper sighed, leaning his head against the window, pulling the large jacket tighter around his shoulders as he tried to relax.

* * *

It took about an hour and a half to get back to Gravity Falls, then to the mystery shack they went, and before soon they were in Dipper’s driveway. It took Cipher a couple tries but he was able to hassle Dipper enough to get him out of the truck and into the open night.

“C’mon, cranky, let's get you inside so you can relax and let your hair down.” Cipher wrapped an arm around Dipper’s shoulders, guiding him up the steps before Dipper stopped completely, leaning a hand against the shack’s walls before slipping his dirty sneakers off before picking them up by the heel.

“Can’t track blood into the house, my uncles would kill me, that goes for you too, hot shot, unless you wanna get shot at.” Dipper gestured towards Cipher’s boots, which definitely had blood and dirt on them.

“Alright alright, fine.” Cipher huffed but untied his boots and got them off before picking them up the same way Dipper did. Dipper nodded in approval before grabbing the keys back from Cipher and unlocking the front door with the extra house key they keep with the truck keys before opening the door as quietly as he could, hanging the keys up on the designated key hook, taking the boots from Cipher before tiptoeing up the stairs to his room. He dropped off the bloodied shoes before going back downstairs, heading into the kitchen before coming back and offering Cipher a Pitt Cola.

“Cola? They’re the best in town, just watch out for the pit.” Dipper laughed quietly as Cipher eagerly took the soda and followed Dipper into the family room, sitting down on the couch with him. 

“So this is the mystery shack huh? It seems so….homey. Totally not like a tourist trap.” Cipher snorted as he finally relaxed into the comfortable couch, letting his body de-stress slowly and shoving his mask up above his mouth so he could drink the soda.

“Yeah well, sometimes it’s hard to believe people actually live here too, but it’s home and I wouldn’t trade anything in the world for it.” Dipper sighed before setting his soda down.  
“So. Uh, I suppose I’ll get this out of the way now instead of later. Thanks for saving me from the asshat, I really owe you one man. If there’s any way I can repay you just let me know okay?” Dipper looked over at Cipher, suddenly looking very serious.

“There is _one_ thing you can do for me, Dipper. I would really appreciate it if you kept my secret, the one that I’m a serial killer and all that? That one.” Cipher looked at Dipper, blue eyes pleading and just as serious.

“O-Of course man! That’s the least I could do. You saved my life, of course, I’m definitely gonna keep your secret.” Dipper rambled before he busied himself with his suddenly very interesting soda.

“Thank you, I guess we’re sort of even now. I save you, you keep my secret, yadda yadda yadda.” Cipher laughed quietly, before pulling his gloves off, shoving them in his back pocket before cracking his knuckles. 

“Well uh, it’s been a helluva long day and I have homework tomorrow so I gotta head to bed but, you can hang around or whatever if you want.” Dipper stood and set the remains of his soda in the fridge so he could have it later, waving at Cipher before he made the trek up the stairs to his room, shutting his door quietly.

 

It was only a couple hours since Dipper said goodnight and Cipher decided to stay and rest on the couch, trying to get some shuteye before he heard screaming. He was up instantly, running up the stairs where it was coming from before knocking on the door that had a nerdy alien decal on it.

“Hey Dipper you okay?” Cipher knocked with increasing worry before he just opened the door and entered Dipper’s room, shuffling over to the bed and patting Dipper’s shoulder, before the college student started thrashing again. Cipher panicked and grabbed Dipper by the shoulders and shook him a bit before Dipper showed the first signs of waking up, scrunching his eyes closed before slowly opening them, chest heaving from the nightmare.

“Hey kid, welcome back, are you okay? Had me worried there, heard you scream and thought you were getting murdered by a different ax murderer you know.” Cipher rambled on nervously before Dipper started to cry, which made Cipher panic even further before he just wrapped Dipper in a bear hug, careful to avoid the sore ribs.

“Hey, it’s okay, it was just a dream. You’re safe now. Shhhhh.” Cipher tried comforting Dipper, rubbing his back and cooing softly, even rocking them a bit, which served to help a bit to help calm Dipper down.

“S-Sorry, alcohol gives me nightmares. Sorry I freaked you out, man.” Dipper apologized as he got the younger sibling after a nightmare treatment by a serial killer, one who was actually doing a great job at helping Dipper calm down.

“It’s okay, no heart attacks happened, though it felt like it.” Cipher snorted, patting Dipper’s head before laughing, falling back on the large bed before stretching, rubbing sore muscles, that’s what sleeping on a couch would do to you, no matter how comfy the couch seems.

“Uh, I guess you can crash in here tonight since I woke you up you might as well. The couch isn’t the best, plus I’m like, 75 percent sure it’s stolen.” Dipper shook his head and got up before digging out some old pj’s and handing them to Cipher. 

“Here man, we can wash those clothes, they seem like they need the seltzer water and lemon treatment...for the blood I mean.” Dipper got back into bed as Cipher went into Dipper’s bathroom to change, not taking long before he came back out and shoved the dirty clothing in the laundry hamper before snickering at the shirt Dipper gave him.

“You’re such a nerd. That’s cool.” Cipher pushed his mask up to his mouth before smiling at Dipper.

“Thanks, I guess? Just get over here already and stop making fun of my clothes.” Dipper huffed, cheeks heating up in an embarrassed blush before he held the blankets open for Cipher, who took the invitation happily, scooting under the covers and popping his back happily before getting comfy.

“Thanks for sharing your bed, Pinetree. It’s really nice of you to do all this for me.” Cipher looked over at Dipper as he pulled his mask back down. Dipper noticed it was clean now, no blood splatters on it to be seen, Cipher must’ve washed it when he was changing.

“It’s no problem, it’s the least I could do for you. Now I’m not gonna ask you about wearing the mask to bed as long as it’s clean so just go to sleep.” Dipper yawned before turning his back to Cipher, hugging a pillow before his breaths slowly evened out until he was snoring softly.

“Don’t mind if I do, kid.” Cipher fluffed up a pillow before burying his face in it, copying Dipper and laying there until he drifted off into sleep, finally truly relaxed for the first time in forever.

**Author's Note:**

> This idea held me hostage until I wrote it down, please send noodles to help me recover TvT.  
> ALSO!!!! I won't be updating regularly because I have a lot going on right now but I will try to update when I can.  
> Anybody who can find the monster falls reference gets a cookie >>>:3c
> 
> Tunes for this chapter were: [First](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9sjWU5dGcGI) aaand [Second](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QDX-1GuF2Gs) .


End file.
